Shots Fired
by charmed7293
Summary: A series of one shots that are responses to prompts relating to my Mob Boss AU (still accepting prompts!). Summary will change as more prompt responses are added. Latest one shot: An AU of Office Meeting where everything goes very, *very* differently. And not for the better.
1. Chapter 1

The title is a terrible pun. Because Mob Boss AU and one SHOTS. aaaaaah. I'm sorry.

I hit 200 followers on Tumblr, so I opened up prompts for my Mob Boss AU, which so far consists of Kidnap Attempt (id: 9060628) and Office Meeting (id: 9684512). Though there are some posted on Tumblr, I figured I would post them here as well. The responses are going to be pretty short and will vary in how well they fit in with the canon of the other fics, so I will indicate how AU each one is.

I'm also accepting prompts here, just PM me or leave one in a review!

The first prompt was requested by nachtgespenst, who asked for "Jack surprising Pitch when initiating of his own will for the first time." This one is _slightly_ AU because I imagine that Jack would have kissed Pitch first at some point before this.

* * *

Jack took a deep breath. He was standing outside the door to Pitch's office, just as nervous as he had been the first time, though for an entirely different reason. This time, he wasn't afraid for his life, but afraid of rejection. Pitch hadn't called him to his office the past couple of days and Jack couldn't help but wonder and worry if something was wrong.

_Has Pitch gotten sick of me? He would have said something, right? No, everything's okay_, Jack told himself. _He's just busy with work and that's why I came here. To make him take a break._

Shoving his doubts aside, Jack knocked on the door.

"Only enter if it is of the utmost importance," Pitch's voice called, sounding distracted. The line itself sounded rehearsed.

"Um, okay, I'll come back later then," Jack said, loud enough for Pitch could hear him through the thick wood of the door. _I said I was determined to do this, but on second thought I really don't want to interrupt him if he's doing something important._

"Jack? No, wait." Hurried footsteps approached the door and it flew open, revealing a disheveled and slightly crazed Pitch.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, not used to Pitch being anything less than put together. At least not before sex. And this was most definitely _before_ sex.

"Is something wrong? Is everything okay with Sera? Are _you_ okay?" Pitch asked, disregarding Jack's question. He looked like he was trying not to panic.

"No, no, everything's fine." Jack gave Pitch enough time sigh in relief and visibly relax before he continued. "Aside from my sexual frustration that is."

Jack smirked, carefully gauging Pitch's reaction. Pitch's eyes widened and he stepped back to allow Jack in, but there were no other significant changes.

"Is that why you came here?" Pitch asked, sounding infinitely confused, as he closed the door.

"Exactly," Jack whispered, leaning up and wrapping his arms around Pitch's neck. Pitch's arms slowly went around his waist in return, though he looked like he couldn't believe what was happening.

"I've just missed you that's all," Jack continued, letting his lips brush over Pitch's as he spoke. He paused, hovering as if he was about to go in for a kiss, before abruptly pulling away. "But if you're busy, I'll come back later."

Jack stepped out of the loose circle of Pitch's arms and headed to the door, leaving Pitch standing there with a very nice what-just-happened expression on his face.

Jack gasped when he was spun around and pushed against the wall.

"You're not going any—"

Jack cut Pitch off with a kiss, the first one he had ever initiated. In fact, this was the first time he had initiated anything. Of course, Jack was always a willing participant in their trysts, but he had never been the one to approach Pitch, instead allowing him to control the frequency of their meetings. How good—amazing actually—things had been going lately, combined with Pitch's own lack of action, had given Jack enough confidence to make the first move himself.

Pitch's groan of approval definitely indicated he was correct in that line of thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second prompt. An anon said, "I'd like a non/dub-con prompt if possible." There's big ole warnings for **rape** and **attempted suicide** for this one shot. It's also very, _very_ AU. Most commentary on that at the bottom.

* * *

"Tell you? I'm a man of action, Jack. I would prefer to show you instead."

Jack wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that. He knew he didn't like it when Pitch got up from his desk and walked around to the other side, his side. The smirk fell from his face and he took a small step back as Pitch approached him.

_What is he doing? Why is he—_ Jack's train of thought was cut off when Pitch grabbed a fistful of his hoodie and yanked him forward, crushing their mouths together.

Jack's eyes widened and he stared, unseeing, at the wall behind Pitch's desk. His heart beat painfully against his ribs and he couldn't breathe. Pitch was kissing him.

He didn't like it. Nothing good could come from it. Pitch was the _Nightmare King_, the most notorious crime lord the area had ever seen. Jack was his employee, his underling, someone Pitch definitely saw as below him. There was an unhealthy imbalance of power there that did not bode well at all.

Jack tried to break the kiss, but the hand bunching up the front of his hoodie slid around to the back of his head, holding him still with a tight grip. Pitch's other arm wound around his waist with the strength of an iron band and pulled him close.

Jack brought his palms to Pitch's chest and pushed back, making a sound of protest. Pitch's lips twisted into a snarl against his own, but he only pressed harder and forced his tongue past Jack's lips. Jack clamped his jaw closed, creating a barrier with his teeth. Pitch couldn't push past that and Jack hoped he would back off, allowing him to voice his objections.

However, Pitch wasn't deterred so easily. His grip on the back of Jack's head switched to his hair and jerked back sharply. It broke the kiss, but put such a strain on Jack's throat that he had to open his mouth and Pitch descended upon him once again.

This time, Jack was more vocal, practically shouting into Pitch's mouth. When Pitch pulled away, Jack quickly brought his hands up to Pitch's face to hold him at bay.

"What are you _doing_?" he panted. He had made it clear he wasn't receptive to Pitch's advances, so why was he carrying on like this?

Pitch lazily quirked an eyebrow, looking down at Jack with condescension. The uncomfortable angle that Jack's head was bent back at further distorted his view of Pitch, making him look all the more intimidating and superior.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you, Jack? I thought you were more intelligent—and experienced—than that," Pitch said, still staring down his nose at Jack.

Jack wasn't insulted by mere words, but the fact that Pitch wasn't showing any sign of remorse or stopping did much more than frighten him. He did _not_ like where this was going.

"Let me go," Jack said firmly.

"And why should I?"

_Nope, I'm done with this_, Jack thought, willing himself not to panic. There was no reasoning with Pitch and, though escape seemed just as unlikely, he had to try.

He wrenched himself out of Pitch's relaxed grip, but wasn't able to take more than a step in the opposite direction before Pitch's arms wrapped around him, pulling Jack back in with his back against Pitch's chest. The grip pinned his arms to his sides, crushing and unrelenting through his continued struggles. Jack threw his head back, hoping to hit Pitch in the jaw, but he was too short and his head only thumped uselessly against Pitch's sternum instead.

"I'm almost disappointed that you're only putting up this much of a fight," Pitch drawled, sounding thoroughly unimpressed. "I expected I would have to do more to subdue you."

_He's been _planning _this._ "You're sick, you know that?"

"Oh, Jack, one doesn't become the head of a criminal organization by being a good person."

"I never thought you were a _good person_. I just assumed you were above _this_," Jack snarled. He dug his heels into the carpet and leaned forward against Pitch's arms, trying to break through them.

"Hmmm . . . well I'm glad you've realized that you are mistaken. And that there won't be any surprises regarding what's about to happen."

Jack screamed then, screamed for help, but there was no one to hear him. _There weren't any guards in the hallway, how could I be so _stupid_, but it's not like they would go against Pitch just to help me. There's _nothing_ I can do!_

Jack wasn't going to give up so easily and he forced his body to stay in motion, to twist and turn, and didn't stop screaming. He could hear Pitch chuckling in his ear, as if this was giving him some kind of fucked up satisfaction, which is most likely was.

After some struggling, Jack managed to break free, though he was sure it was only because Pitch let him. Hoping to take him by surprise, Jack spun around, bringing his fist up, planning to use his momentum to put power behind a punch to Pitch's face.

Pitch's hand caught his fist, enveloping it and holding tightly. Jack pushed against Pitch's palm, his arm shaking with the effort, but Pitch was much stronger than him. Jack was completely unprepared when Pitch buried his own fist in his stomach. Winded, he coughed and gasped for air as his knees went weak, leaving him sagging with only Pitch's hold keeping him up.

Jack was distantly aware of Pitch grabbing his other hand and bringing both together. Something silky and warm—Pitch's tie—wrapped around his wrists and they were jerked up, over his head. The tie bit into his wrists as it supported his weight. Pitch gripped his chin and lifted his head to look him in the eye. Jack stared back defiantly.

"I'm done fooling around," Pitch said sternly. "Now, you can continue struggling, but that would not be wise if you wish to keep your job."

Jack's eyes widened. That wasn't just a threat to his financial situation. He could easily get his old babysitting jobs back; they may not pay as much, but he managed before and he could manage again. The problem laid in the fact that he was not allowed to simply leave Pitch's employment. It had been made clear to him multiple times that termination of his employment meant death. This was not a choice at all.

Jack averted his eyes and nodded sharply in understanding.

"Good boy."

Jack found himself bent over the desk before his face had the chance to burn in shame. Pitch leaned over him, pressing him harder against the surface as he secured the end of the tie to the handle on one of the drawers. The edge of the desk dug painfully into his stomach.

Everything dulled as Pitch undid his pants and pulled them down, his own soon following. Jack didn't quite feel Pitch's hands running over his skin or hear Pitch's voice whispering in his ear. His tears were but slight dampness on his cheeks and his cries were only muffled whimpers in the distance. Even the pain of being taken barely prepared and with hardly enough lube was muted.

Jack didn't become fully aware again until he stumbled into the hallway as Pitch pushed him out the door. Catching himself against the opposite wall, Jack forced himself not to break down. He dragged himself to his room, completely forgetting about going back to Seraphina, who had been left in the temporary care of a security guard.

He locked his door as soon as he closed it behind him and limped to his bed. He eased down onto it, letting out a low moan of pain despite the softness of the mattress. Laying down and curling up, he hugged his pillow close to his body and allowed himself to cry.

* * *

Jack shouldn't have been surprised when Pitch requested—ordered—he come to his office again a week later. He didn't know what to do when his fellow employee had the gall to laugh at his look of horror after she informed him of such.

"Oh, you'll be _fine_! You've gone in there once and, look, you're fine, so you can do it again. You're too overdramatic sometimes," she said, patting his face in companionable teasing before walking away. There was no way she knew what had actually transpired. She would not have been that casual, that dismissive of everything. Jack hoped, at least, that all the employees were not as caustic and heartless as their boss.

However, she was right about one thing. Jack could do _that_ again. Especially as it was a choice between that and death.

Several weeks later found Jack doubting his resolve. He was jumpy every second of the day, even when he was at school, away from the house—and Pitch. Catching a glimpse of anyone vaguely Pitch's height and build nearly sent him into a panic attack, but that was nothing compared to the real thing.

Jack had always feared him employer, and with good reason, but it was a very different fear. It used to resemble some mixture of respect and recognition of power and now it was just pure terror, distilled down to his base instincts. And it was unrelenting, just as Pitch was.

He once thought a week was a short stretch of time, but he would give anything for that long to recover.

* * *

Once, Pitch took him in his own room. Jack couldn't sleep in there after that—the bed felt too dirty—but there was nowhere else he could sleep either. If his locked door didn't keep him safe, what chance did an armchair in the open rooms of the library have?

He didn't realized how apparent his lack of sleep was until, one day, he and Seraphina were putting together a puzzle, a nice calm activity that didn't take much energy, something Jack had been limiting himself to lately.

"You look sleepy," she said. "Really, _really_ sleepy. Like when I try to stay up past my bedtime."

Jack didn't know how to respond. He could explain it away, but he honestly didn't have the energy for that. "Do I?"

"Mmmhhmmm. Do you need a nap? I used to need naps, but I don't anymore because I'm all grown up now, but it's okay if you need one."

He was reluctant to pretend for the sake of humoring her, afraid he would actually fall asleep, but Pitch would never do anything around his daughter and he really did need the sleep. He managed to hold off collapsing until Sera spread out a blanket and surrounded it with a blockade of stuffed animals. He drifted off as Sera burrowed into his arms.

* * *

Jack would never get used to the sick jolt and twist in his stomach whenever Sera joyfully called out, "Daddy!" and ran from whatever game they were playing to greet Pitch with a tackle hug around the knees. She didn't _know_ and Jack never dreamed of telling her, but he wondered what she would do if she did know, if he told her, if she found out that her father was a _monster_ because that's what he was. Nothing short of a monster would give such a razor-edged smile while settling down next to him on the floor in the guise of continuing the game with them.

The monster was playing a game all right, but it certainly wasn't the one Sera was so overjoyed to be playing with her "two favorite people in the whole wide world."

* * *

Jack was searching through a cabinet in a spare bathroom when he found it. He was originally looking for disinfectant and some gauze to treat the rope burns on his wrists, but this could work. Pitch kept weapons squirreled away in random parts of the house, for emergencies and Jack felt this counted as an emergency.

The metal felt cool and smooth under his fingertips. Once, the object in his hands would have represented danger, but now it meant escape. Escape of a very permanent variety, but that was the only brand available to him and the gun allowed him to do it on his own terms. He never imagined he would resort to this, but things had only been getting worse with no indication of getting better.

The rest of the day, Jack was extra cautious in avoiding Pitch, hoping that if he didn't draw attention to himself Pitch wouldn't think to seek him out later. When he put Sera to bed, he hugged her tightly, unable to refrain from crying. If there was one thing he regretted it was be doing this to her.

"Jack, why are you sad?" she asked wiping at his tears as he tucked her in.

"For a lot of reasons, sunshine," he said simply.

"Did I do something bad?"

"No," Jack said forcefully. "No, it's not you. Never think it was you, okay?"

"I'll still make it all better in the morning, 'kay? I promise."

Jack ignored the burning behind his eyes and in this throat as he whispered a goodnight and left Sera's room to go to his own. He didn't even waste time closing the door, heading straight for the drawer where the gun was carefully wrapped in one of his shirts. He needed to do this before he lost his resolve.

Racking the slide and switching off the safety, Jack raised the gun and placed the barrel just behind his temple. He closed his eyes and took one last deep breath as he squeezed the trigger.

His whole body lurched forward as something slammed into him from behind. Fingers dug painfully into the lacerations on his wrist as they forced his arm up, causing the bullet to only ruffle his hair as the gun fired just over the top of his head. His hand was twisted until his grip went slack and the gun fell to the floor. Two hands now on his shoulders spun him around to face their owner.

"Just what do you think you are doing?!" Pitch yelled. At one point, Jack would have flinched away and cowered in fear, but he just didn't care anymore.

"I thought you would be _intelligent_ and _experienced_ enough to figure that out," Jack bit out, throwing words Pitch had once mocked him with back at him. Pitch's eyes widened and he took a step away, on the retreat for once, though he quickly regained his composure.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me," he snarled, "and you will not consider doing such a thing again."

His words had no effect on Jack, who shrugged indifferently and brushed past Pitch on his way to the door. "I'm not afraid of you any longer. I'm not afraid of death either."

"I could do much worse than kill you, Jack," Pitch threatened. "You have no idea of the things I could do. I could keep you alive, torture you while prolonging your existence."

Jack paused at the door, sparing a glance over his shoulder before he exited. "You're already doing that."

* * *

This was basically if Jack had zero attraction to Pitch and Pitch was terrible, like Lindzzz's Shiver!Pitch terrible. This Pitch also isn't very smart because causing mental instability in the only person capable of taking care of his daughter isn't the best idea. He really differs from regular mob boss!Pitch because 1) that Pitch wouldn't do anything that would compromise the safety of his daughter and 2) if Jack said no to him he would have backed off.


End file.
